


Art for ~~An all mighty thud~~

by Dahlia-The Artist (Dahlia)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia/pseuds/Dahlia-The%20Artist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: </p><p>When Uther Pendragon first fell ill over a year ago, no one really took notice. He still arrived at work earlier than the secretaries. He still fired employees on a near weekly basis. Then he blacked out during a quarterly review and Arthur found himself the head of a multi-billion dollar business. The more Arthur uncovered as he righted his father's affairs, the more he began to realise that his father wasn't the man he thought he was, and that his enemies were far more numerous than he had expected.</p><p>Murder and corporate coverups had never been something for which Arthur was well prepared.</p><p>And Merlin - Merlin never intended to get caught up in any of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for ~~An all mighty thud~~

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [An Almighty Thud :: Part One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/929349) by [patria_mori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patria_mori/pseuds/patria_mori). 



  
Art Done for the fic[ An All Mighty Thud](929349) by the Amazing [](http://patria-mori.livejournal.com/profile)[**patria_mori**](http://patria-mori.livejournal.com/)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Main Art Piece**

 

Fire stuck in my head through the whole story.

 

 

**Dividers**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Extra**

 

 

 

 

  
**Disclaimer:** Original Photo and Resources Don't belong to me but the work and manipulation is all mine.

X-posted in My Journal...


End file.
